For many businesses, having an active online presence is beneficial. As an example, companies often use social media as a means for distributing articles, blogs, images, and any other content that may spark an interest among their customers or prospective customers. By actively posting content that is relevant to their industry, companies can demonstrate that they are acutely aware of the applicable issues surrounding their business and highlight the benefits of the products or services that the company provides.
Sharing content via social media often requires sales people to spend significant quantities of time searching online content for information to share. After finding applicable content, the sales people must analyze the content and create original short summaries to show the relevance of the content to the company. The sales people then must log into the desired social media sites, upload the content, and create the postings for prospective clients to view. To be effective, the sales people must dedicate sufficient time to the process to understand the optimal frequency of posting to social media, to optimize the timing of the posts to maximize the number of views that the posts receive, and to repeat the process over multiple social media platforms. The entire process is often tedious, time consuming, prone to error, and costly.
Existing content aggregation services do not alleviate the need to search for relevant topics, and write topical social media posts that highlight a portion of the content that is relevant or meaningful. Conventional content aggregation services provide suboptimal results in terms of audience reach and customization of content delivery.
In light of the above, there is currently a need for improved systems and methods for electronically creating, scheduling, and distributing relevant content through multiple social media platforms.